Secret of the Feather
by LadyLove131
Summary: Who knew Robin had a twin sister! Violette Madeline Grayson or better known as Raven! PLEASE READ! And Review!rated T because I'm really paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I am working on the next TDSU episode, but I have had this idea for a year and a half. This is my character Violette Grayson, this is like an example for you to follow if you need, the actual form is below, please fill out for a superhero for Young Justice, or a villain for The Swarm, or it can be a dancer for "Love Dance Circus". The couples I have already are Wally/Artemis, Megan/Conner. I will change any relationship status that have one of these people, sorry but it's just easier that way. Thanks!**

**Name: Violette Madeline Grayson(Raven)**

**Age:15**

**Gender: Female **

**Species: Originally human but was turned into a Mutant (see bio)**

**Family: Richard 'Dick' Grayson(Robin(Brother)), Mary Todd Grayson (Mother), John Grayson (Father), Bruce Wayne(Adopted Father/ after Dr. Aliana Valentine died), Dr. Aliana Valentine(Adopted Mother)**

**Occupation/role: Superhero/ Villain**

**Powers: at first human, then she grew black wings and could talk to and control animals and plants**

**Orientation: straight **

**Relationship status: has a crush on Danny Winters (Freezeboy), and on Timmy Warp (Warpspeed)**

**Likes: Dancing, performing, gymnastics, martial arts, circus', he mentor(Hawkgirl), her adopted mother( Valentine), Timmy Warp, and Danny Winters, Robert Downey Jr., Josh Hutcherson, Trapeze, Disney, Kid movies, and her pets, the traveling dance circus called "Love Dance Circus"(She was on of the founding members), cooking, gardening, singing**

**Dislikes: Any reptile other than a turtle, Any bugs other than Fireflies, butterflies, and ladybugs, any rodents other than hamsters and bunnies, The Administration(Bad organization that made her into a mutant), Aaron Oliver(Man in charge of the Administration), The Swarm(a group of evil teenagers)**

**Personality: Cute, pretty girl who gets all of the boy's attention, sweet, funny, petite, always smiling and making jokes, can brightened up anyone's day, loves almost all animals, has a garden that travels with the circus, a great cook, an amazing dancer, a terrific Acrobat, and a really good singer.**

**Bio: Violette was born after her twin brother, Dick Grayson, to her mother, Mary Todd Grayson, and her father, John Grayson, she grew up in the circus until she was kidnapped at age 7, The Administration ****tested every single chemical on her, she became mutated and could control plants, animals and grew wings, There she met Timmy Warp, a boy who was also a mutant, he was a time traveler, in the Administration there were armbands that kept your powers under control, it also killed people if they escaped because the Administration didn't want the Justice League after them. Timmy help Violette escape by taking of the armbands before they escaped, Unfortunately Timmy hadn't controlled his time travel abilities and as soon as he and Violette got out he disappeared to another time. Violette ran until she clasped by an animal hospital, the head doctor, Dr. Aliana Valentine found her and adopted her by the age of 10. Dr. Aliana cared for Violette like she was her own, and after a month they moved to Miami, where Violette made friends with other dancers and hey formed a traveling Dance Circus called "Love Dance Circus" that traveled across America, Dr. Aliana was the physical therapist and doctor and Katie Love(Aliana's half sister) sponsored the Circus. From the time she turned eleven she had traveled to 15 states. At the age of fifteen she is now the dance instructor/ choreographer for; Ballroom Dancing, some ballet classes, all tap classes, half of the jazz classes, some lyrical classes, all acrobatic classes, she is the only trapeze artist but she refuses to teach any classes, and she choreographs the all finales. When she was twelve she was sent to see a therapist to relive her time at The Administration, which caused her a split personality and thus Thirteen(a member of The Swarm) was born. However she was visited by Shayera and was turned into a superhero named Raven, because of her black feathered wings. Her split personality was named Dakota Waters(Thirteen), and Dakota was the complete opposite of Violette. Shayera tipped off Young Justice to follow "Love Dance Circus" because people started thinking that some of the dancers were stealing weapons. There Robin found out about Violette being his sister and pleaded for her to join Young Justice and live with him. Violette refused and left Robin heartbroken. in the next city she meets Danny Winters, a superhero that was born with his powers. They immediately clicked, and just when they almost started dating, Timmy Warp appears and is happy because he can now control his powers and Violette starts liking him too. **

**Hair Color: Black**

**Hair Style: Curly and long**

**Eye Color: bright, big, blue eyes **

**Clothes: A dark ruffle blue tank, dark wash super skinny jeans with dark blue stilettos. **

**Hero Outfit: black strapless leotard with short dark blue shorts, with black heeled boots and blue fingerless gloves and a domino mask.**

**Pajamas: a blue silk nightgown with a black slik robe, black slipper and a blue sleep mask**

**Swimming Suit: light blue and silver ruffled bikini**

**Formal Wear: a dark blue strapless ball gown with a silver belt, silver sequins covering the top, a slit in the dress that ends at mid thigh **

**Mentor: Hawkgirl**

**Where She/ He Lives (and/or have lived in the past):London(The Administration), Miami(With ), around the USA**

**Any Ties To Someone To Someone On the Opposite Side (Ex. My Character Violette Grayson has a split personality, Thirteen, one of the most feared, and dangerous, and diabolical villains ever, Or if you have a character who's evil and they are best friends with someone on Young Justice): Violette Grayson has a split personality, Thirteen, one of the most feared, and dangerous, and diabolical villains ever**

**Any other info: Her cream colored cat named Miami, Miami's kittens; Malibu, Madison, and Mankato. She has a white Keeshond named Texas and Texas' puppies are named; Austin, Houston, Dallas. She has a brown and white spotted bunny named Snickers, two hamsters, one that is orange and white named orange sherbet, and the fluffy brown one named Fudge. A Great Dane named Thor. **

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Family:

Occupation/role:

Powers:

Orientation:

Relationship status:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Bio:

Hair Color:

Hair Style

Eye Color:

Clothes:

Hero Outfit:

Pajamas:

Swimming Suit:

Formal Wear:

Mentor:

Where She/ He Lives (and/or have lived in the past):

Any Ties To Someone To Someone On the Opposite Side (Ex. My Character Violette Grayson has a split personality, Thirteen, one of the most feared, and dangerous, and diabolical villains ever, Or if you have a character who's evil and theyare best friends with someone on the good team):

Any other info:

**KK so that's it until tomorrow I will finish the next chapter of TDSU! Thanks and please hurry!**

**XOXOLadyLove131XOXO**

**p.s. I don't own Young Justice! Or DC Comics!**


	2. Announcement

Hey it's me again,no this isn't a chapter, I realized that my message wasn't fully written in my TTSF AN so I thought I'd let y'all know what I'm planning for all my stories! Kk here's a list:

The Tears Still Fall: I will continue to update this story, my goal is toupdate a new chapter once every two weeks.

Secret of the Feathers: I will continue to update once I get more applications filled because I really need help so even if you do it for fun I will most likely put your character in my story. Please, please fill out as many applications as you want I really need a lot of help because I want to continue this story.

Total Drama Siblings Underwater: I am working on the next chapter I promise! I hit a road block because I had 5 new chapters for this story that I saved on a flashdrive and didn't save on my laptop and of course I lose it so I'm starting from scratch and will update as soon as I can.

Brakeout: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me!

The Storm that Kills: I am sad to say this but I'm not going to update or continue this story until I finish my others, but if you want to adopt this fic please PM me

Any other fics that I didn't mention are being discontinued unless someone wants to adopt it

Thanks so much!

XOXOXOXO

The Lady of Love XOXOXO


End file.
